


My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light 'Em Up)

by gotatheory



Series: Flicker Beat Verse [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: David has a crush on Regina, David is kind of a creeper, F/F, F/M, Multi, Sex Tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotatheory/pseuds/gotatheory
Summary: Snow tasks David with watching home videos for a project, but he gets a little more than he bargained for when watching Regina's.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glindalovesshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glindalovesshoes/gifts).



> Written for the "Love from OQ" Valentine's Day exchange as a gift for [glindalovesshoes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/glindalovesshoes/pseuds/glindalovesshoes). The prompt was: RRM make a video of them sleeping together for rainy days and because they think it's totally hot. For some reason David gets a hold on it, watches it and is totally turned on and then busted by Snow...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

At any other time in Storybrooke, David would probably have better things to worry about than going through Regina Mills’ home videos. He’d never wish for a crisis, but he’d be lying if he said he wouldn’t be a little grateful for something to distract him from the hours of footage. It’s all Snow’s fault. She had an idea, and at the time, he thought it sounded cute and perhaps a little schmaltzy, but that was Snow. The holidays were coming up, and she wanted to make some sort of video collage for all of them, to celebrate their family.

David didn’t expect that he’d get roped into helping, but Snow had dumped a pile of discs in front of him and told him to watch. “These are Regina’s,” she explained off his confused look. “She’s got a lot more to go through than we do, so I need your help.”

Then she kissed him and went off to work, leaving him all by his lonesome to go through endless baby videos. At least Regina had transferred them to DVDs, which would make the process somewhat easier. They were all labeled, too, bless Regina and her organizational skills.

He watches a few of Henry at first, marvels at seeing his grandson through the lens of a video recorder. Then moves on to some of the others that Regina has; a birthday for Roland, Christmas morning, a recital. The novelty wears off quickly, but Snow insisted he had to watch everything so she could get the best footage.

He’s considering a break when he looks at the next disc in the stack, and it’s labeled differently than the rest. Whereas the others were labeled with dates and straight to the point titles like “Henry’s First Christmas,” this one only had a date. No other explanation. It makes David curious enough to pick it up, popping open the case to see if the disc itself had a more elaborate title. Written on the disc itself was a simple but no more clarifying RRM.

Frowning, he can’t resist trying to figure out what just might be on this particular disc. He pops it into the player, and waits. For a moment, there’s only blackness, and then the screen lights up. It takes him a moment to recognize the room as a bedroom, and his frown deepens. It’s not Henry’s or Roland’s, which he had seen in Christmas videos. This one is more adult, and he wonders if it’s the master bedroom.

There’s a voice then, and it’s Regina’s, chastising from somewhere off screen, “Put that thing down, Mal.” The camera turns then, panning to look at her.

David can’t help but gulp at the sight, his eyes going wide and his face flushing, as he takes in Regina in a short, silky nighty. She’s at her vanity, a foot propped up in her chair as she applies lotion to her leg. He shouldn’t be watching this, whatever it is, it’s probably not meant for others’ eyes. He should turn it off, he should put it away, and give it back to Regina or get rid of it or something. Whatever it is he should be doing, it is definitely not watching.

Except that’s exactly what he’s doing, because Maleficent has the camera’s gaze lingering on Regina’s ass as she’s bent over, rubbing lotion into her skin. His eyes are similarly drawn there, because he’s only human, and Regina’s ass is legendary and so perfectly on display in that nightgown that barely reaches mid-thigh.

The camera shifts, jerking a bit as Maleficent brings it up to Regina’s face, and the smirk she’s wearing is equal parts amused and knowing. “Maleficent,” she scolds, shaking her head at her. “Why do you have that out, anyway?”

“I thought maybe we could use it,” she replies, and David’s heard that tone before. Maleficent isn’t always subtle with her come-ons, especially when she knows how much it flusters others to hear her brazenly flirt with Robin and Regina.

“Use it for what?” Regina asks, frowning slightly.

He doesn’t know what he thought Maleficent would say. Her seductive tone had left really no options, especially when combined with the evidence of the less-than-obvious labeling on the disc. Nonetheless, he can’t hold in his surprised gasp when Maleficent says:

“I believe it’s called a sex tape?”

*

_The night is like any other they spend without the boys. Henry is at Emma’s, and Roland has gone over to Lily’s, something that’s hardly unusual. Sometimes they can’t help but want a night alone, even though they adore their sons. They like having time to themselves, where they don’t have to worry about the children, can focus on what they want for a few hours instead. Not to mention, it’s nice to be able to touch and kiss and flirt without scarring their children or listening to their indignant cries of “ew, gross!” because they let their lips linger a second too long._

_And it’s really, really nice to be able to have sex without fear of Roland waking up in the middle of the night and walking into their bedroom (something that has unfortunately happened, but fortunately when things were just beginning to heat up). Or that the silencing spell they regularly put on their bedroom during such activities might fail, leading to Henry and Roland overhearing things they shouldn’t._

_All things considered then, it’s really no surprise that Mal wants to do something a little kinky. She likes taking advantage of an empty house, in the freedom it gives them to explore each other. Despite knowing that, Regina is still a little shocked when she proposes a sex tape, of all things. It has her mouth gaping in a way that must be unattractive though Mal keeps the camera on her through it all. “Where did you even hear about that?”_

_“Regina, I’m here by myself most of the time,” she points out, rolling her eyes a little. “I have plenty of free time to… explore things.”_

_“You mean watch a lot of pornography on the internet?” she retorts dryly, arching her eyebrows at her._

_Maleficent scowls, actually dropping the camera a bit so that she can look at Regina properly. “Please, I’m sure you remember how our one venture into watching pornography turned out?” she says, arching an eyebrow of her own. “With Robin and I both more amused than we were aroused?”_

_“I seem to recall having to Lysol the couch before the boys got home the next day, because we got carried away that night.” Regina has her hands on her hips now, having finished applying her lotion, facing her fully. She’s almost daring Mal to challenge her, something Maleficent rises quite readily to._

_“Because we decided to focus on each other instead of the fake orgasms and bad acting on screen.” She takes a step forward then, advances slowly towards Regina. “I think you’d look much better coming on camera than any of those actresses did,” she teases, smirking and raising her eyebrows in a more suggestive manner._

_Regina scoffs, gives a tiny shake of her head. “I can’t imagine that’d be attractive at all,” she denies, though it does have her thinking of what_ could _be attractive. Robin and Maleficent on camera, for example, because she does love to watch them. But they’d want to include her, and picturing watching herself, even with them, sounds like something that would make her feel more awkward than turned on._

_“Can’t imagine what’s attractive?” a voice — Robin, from their en suite — says, and it has both of them turning to look at him. He’s just out of the shower, hair still wet, a towel slung low around his hips._

_Regina can’t blame Mal at all for the way she brings the camera up, centering Robin in it’s focus. “Regina coming,” Maleficent answers him, and Robin bites his lip, grinning as Regina lets out an indignant squawk._

_“I’m going to have to disagree with you, milady,” he says, sauntering over to her, and his eyes lazily roam her body, lingering on the short hem of her nightgown. “It’s quite attractive when you come.”_

_She feels her cheeks heat, and arousal stirring low in her stomach, even through her indignation at Maleficent for turning him against her. “Well, thank you, but Mal wasn’t being entirely forthcoming about our conversation.” She waves a hand, gesturing at the camera, “She wants to make a sex tape.”_

_“A… what?” Robin repeats, blinking and looking over at Mal with an adorably confused expression on his face._

_“A sex tape,” she repeats, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “We’d record ourselves… having sex.” She shrugs, tacking on a completely unashamed, “I thought it might be… hot. We all enjoy seeing each other together, and it could be something we could watch if ever it’s just two of us here. Or one of us here. Or something.”_

_Robin takes a moment to digest this information, running over it slowly, and then he nods, shrugs. “Okay,” he says, and Regina’s eyes go wide._

_“Okay? Seriously?” she says, incredulous._

_“I do very much enjoy watching you and Mal. And I know how much you enjoy watching us together, and how much she enjoys the same.” He shrugs again, lets his eyes slide from Regina to Mal and back again. “I think Mal is right that it could be something we all like. Certainly it couldn’t go worse than that time you had us watch porn?”_

_Regina scowls, crossing her arms under breasts as she regards them both with an imperious, upturned nose. “We had sex right there on the couch while porn played in the background. You tried to time mine and Mal’s orgasms to the ones on screen. Could we stop pretending we didn’t all immensely enjoy that night?”_

_“We did enjoy that night, but not because of that awful movie,” he assures, reaching for her hands and drawing them away from her body. “We enjoyed it because we were together, enjoying one another’s company and bringing each other pleasure.” He tugs her nearer to him, his eyes roaming her figure, and Regina can’t help the way her insides heat at his gaze._

_“So what do you think? Should we give a sex tape a try?” Maleficent asks, blue eyes glinting with mischief, her white teeth sinking into her red lips. She knows what that look does to Regina, knows how she can’t resist it, and for the millionth time, Regina thinks about how unfair her lovers are._

*

The tape cuts off there, and David thinks he’s saved. He knows he shouldn’t have watched, because certainly the last thing he ever needed to know was that the three of them considered making a sex tape, or that they watched porn, and he definitely did not want to know that they had sex on the couch. He’s sat on that couch, with his family, his baby son, and Regina, Robin, and Maleficent have done… things on it that he really, really shouldn’t think about.

And he’s not thinking about them. Not really.

Even if he can still picture Regina in that negligee. Maleficent didn’t look too bad either, in her own nightgown and long blonde hair falling over her shoulders.

He could do without Robin in the picture, might have cringed a little at seeing one of his friends wearing nothing but a towel (Maleficent at the camera certainly hadn’t helped, as she had lingered on Robin’s form much as she had Regina’s).

He is definitely not picturing himself in Robin’s place. He’s a married man, after all, and Snow White is his true love. He loves her, wouldn’t trade her for anything.

But he’s only a man, and Regina and Maleficent are two beautiful women (also terrifying, and voracious, and how does Robin manage it?). He’d never act on this base physical attraction, but he supposes there’s no harm in thinking about it occasionally. Besides, no harm done, the tape is over—

The picture flickers back to life, and David’s head swims at the image on screen.

 

*

_They turn the camera off for a moment, discussing how they’re going to do this. Who’s in charge of the camera, how does one begin a sex tape, what should the lighting be like — it’s Robin who points out they might be overthinking this, standing behind Maleficent with his hands on her hips, his nose skimming along her neck as he speaks gently against her ear._

_“I don’t know about you, but I find the two of you unbelievably sexy no matter what,” he murmurs, his lips brushing Mal’s skin. “I don’t think it matters_ how _it starts.”_

_“You might be right,” Regina says, her eyes glued to them, to the way Mal relaxes entirely in his arms, leaning back against him. “Maybe we should just… relax and do what we normally do…”_

_“We do have magic for the camera,” Maleficent manages, her voice gone breathy as Robin trails kisses along the column of her neck. Her eyes are tightly closed, her head resting back on his shoulder. “So we wouldn’t have to be behind it directing.”_

_Regina waves her hand then, animating the camera, and it begins recording the sight before her. Mal, turning to putty in Robin’s arms as he nuzzles her neck, one of his hands sliding around her waist and up, up, up, until he can cup her breast through her gown. His fingers twisting her nipple is enough to make her gasp, her mouth falling open in pleasure._

_Over her shoulder, Robin smiles, a little smugly as Mal squirms under his ministrations. “See?” he teases, lips landing on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck and sucking there. “I think we can manage quite well without thinking too much about it.”_

_He lets her go then, and she makes a disgruntled noise of protest even as he crosses over to Regina, and the camera swivels, tracking his movements. Regina arches an eyebrow at him, her tongue subtly flicking out to wet her lips as she takes him in, eagerly tilting her head when he bends to kiss her._

_“Mmm,” she moans into his mouth, her lips parting as his tongue gently probes at the seam of her lips. She presses against him, one arm sliding around his neck, the other around his waist, and for a moment, they trade passionate kisses, caught up in each other._

_Maleficent watches, shifting her weight to rub her thighs together, needing some friction between her legs already. She approaches them slowly, placing a hand on Robin’s shoulder to draw him away so that she can kiss Regina. The camera hovers, swinging in the air to get the best angles._

_Robin bends again, this time trailing kisses along Maleficent’s jaw as she and Regina kiss, then nipping at Regina’s chin, kissing down her jaw. Regina turns, captures his mouth and moans hotly, breaking away to catch Mal, and fuck, it’s always so hot when she does that. When she kisses each of them like she can’t get enough of either of them. He cups the back of Mal’s neck, drawing her into a kiss, long and languid as Regina watches, eyes dilated and dark with lust._

_*_

The camera catches it all in stunning detail, somehow knowing when to linger and when to shift. David watches in fascination, arousal and curiosity warring with his better judgment. He knows this is wrong, he’s infringing on their privacy, but he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t ever wondered what their bedroom life was like. So many questions about what positions they used, and whether two of them had sex while the third watched, and how the three of them kissed… and he’s finding out at least some of the answers, watching as the three of them swap back and forth, trading kisses deeply, passionately, he can hear them moaning and sucking at each other’s lips.

It’s so hot, and so wrong, and he should turn it off. But it’s almost like watching a car wreck, he can’t find it in himself to look away, not even as Regina sweeps her tongue into Robin’s mouth, and Maleficent apparently decides Robin’s wearing too much. She tugs the towel free of his hips, and David winces as he gets an eyeful of Robin he never, ever wanted to see.

It spurs the women on though, both of them taking Robin in with clearly hungry gazes, and Maleficent presses against him from behind, mouth attacking one side of his neck as Regina takes the other. He groans, eyes squeezing shut as he’s sandwiched between the two women, and David does the same, though his groan is more tortured than pleasured.

He doesn’t want anyone else besides Snow. Truly, he doesn’t, but there’s something so damned enticing about Robin’s situation, about being surrounded by two beautiful women who love and want you.

Robin moans again, Maleficent’s name, and David opens his eyes to the sight of Maleficent’s hand wedged between his and Regina’s bodies, her fingers wrapped around his cock.

“I’m so going to hell,” David mutters, flicking his gaze skyward as his own hand pops open the button of his jeans, sliding his zipper down as his cock hardens, the confines uncomfortably tight.

*

 _“Fuck,” Robin breathes out, hips bucking into Maleficent’s heavenly grasp. He cups the back of Regina’s head as she drags her tongue down his chest, kissing and nipping at his body, and Mal chuckles warmly in his ear. “Yesss,” he hisses in response to her honeyed_ Good?

_She lets go of him after a few moments, and for a second he thinks Regina’s mouth is going to replace her hand, but instead they both draw away. He looks down, and Mal’s cupped Regina’s chin, urging her back up his body, pulling her into a kiss over his shoulder._

_“Gods,” he mutters, thanking his lucky stars that he’s been this fortunate, to love these two women and be loved in return. He kisses Regina’s cheek, her jaw, down her neck as the three of them shift, his body slipping from between them so they can press together. “Beautiful,” he says, nipping at the sensitive spot behind Regina’s earlobe, smiling when she shivers and moans._

_Maleficent’s hands wander down Regina’s body, brushing along her curves, and she chuckles. The action has Regina squirming, her head falling back against Robin’s chest as Maleficent teasingly draws her hands back up her sides. “Like the way that feels, Your Majesty?” she grins, pulling back to look in Regina’s half-lidded eyes, her fingers lightly cupping her breasts, thumbs stroking her nipples to hardness through her nightgown._

_“Mm-hmm,” Regina sighs, her own hands moving lazily along Mal’s spine. She tilts her head to kiss Robin, awkward but worth it as his tongue slips past her lips, exploring the cavern of her mouth._

_Mal lets them kiss for a moment, but then she lightly catches Regina’s chin between two fingers, tilting her away for Robin. “Speak for us, beautiful,” she says, though she can’t resist leaning in for a brief kiss, her teeth nipping at Regina’s bottom lip. “Let the camera hear you.”_

_“What —_ mm _!” She gasps as pleasure zings through her, Mal’s fingertips working at her nipples, one of Robin’s hands coming into play, kneading her breast. She takes a deep breath, gathering her thoughts, and tries again, “What do you want me to say?”_

_“What do you want us to do to you?” Robin whispers, and he’s nibbling her neck, his stubble dragging deliciously across her skin._

_She barks a laugh, not sure how she’s supposed to focus when they’re distracting her so thoroughly. Maleficent’s hands have found the hemline of her gown, gliding it up her thighs, her body, Robin pulling away just long enough for her to tug it over her head. Somehow, she finds her voice to say, “I want you to fuck me.”_

*

David groans sharply at that, at hearing Regina’s sultry voice say _those_ words. He’s going to hell, he’s got his eyes closed but his hand around his cock, the movie still playing, and he knows he’s going to hell even as a part of him tries to reason it’s okay if he doesn’t look. But then Regina is laughing, giggling, and there’s a sound like a body being tossed on a bed.

He’s not going to look, but his eyes open a moment, just long enough to take in Regina on her back, gloriously naked, and Maleficent has stripped off her own negligee as well, his eyes lingering on her back and ass, the only part the camera can see from this angle.

Regina looks eager, he sees that much before his eyes squeeze shut as his hand squeezes his hardness, and no. No. He’s not going to do this, this is wrong. He’s going to open his eyes, he’s going to turn off the movie. He’ll throw it away, or burn it, or somehow sneak it back to Regina without anyone ever knowing he had it.

But when he opens his eyes, it’s to Robin with his head between Regina’s legs, going down on her. The camera centers on her face, on her blissed out expression as she cries out and grips Robin’s head tightly with one hand, the other holding onto Maleficent as she kisses her between moans.

*

 _“Ah, fuck, Robin!” Regina’s hips buck even as Robin tries to hold her still, and Mal has to help him out. She lays an arm across her lower stomach, holding her as his tongue drives into Regina’s sex, and then he withdraws to replace it with his fingers. “So good, God, don’t stop —_ oh fuck _!”_

_“That’s it, darling, let us hear you,” Mal murmurs, sucking at her earlobe. “You sound so beautiful like this, so close to the edge… He feels so good, doesn’t he, those wonderful archer’s fingers of his…”_

_“Uh-huh,” Regina answers, nodding rapidly, teeth digging into her bottom lip as her brow knits with pleasure. “So fucking good, I love it, oh God I’m gonna —_ mmfph! _— I’m gonna come so hard.”_

_“Yes, that’s right, Regina,” she whispers, her free hand playing with Regina’s breast, tugging at her nipples, and Robin’s sucking hard at her clit, she can hear the sounds as he devours her. “Come for us, come on his fingers, it’s going to be so good…”_

_“Oh, fuck — please, Robin —_ ahh _! Fuck, yes, oh yes, fuck me, fuck yes yes_ yes _!” Her body arches, eyes shut tight as she comes, her jaw dropping as she screams with ecstasy. Robin fucks her through it, doesn’t slow his fingers or slacken his mouth around her clit until she’s tugging his head away, muscles still trembling with the force of her orgasm._

_“Was that good, my love?” Robin asks her, dotting kisses along the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, and she moans, eyes shut and chest heaving with exertion._

_“Amazing,” she breathes out, peeling her eyes open to look at him. “God, I love you,” she says, and he kisses his way up to her mouth, capturing it in a deep kiss._

_“I love you too,” he murmurs, and then he’s turning to Mal, kissing her as well, letting her taste the remnants of Regina on his lips. He moans softly as Mal drags her teeth along his lip, and then she’s pressing against him, maneuvering him until he’s on his back beside Regina. He loves this, loves the feel of her, so warm, her curves so soft as his arms instinctively encircle her. She’s wet, he can feel that too, the slickness between her thighs and he longs to be inside her. He grunts her name into her mouth, his hips jerking to meet her as she languidly grinds over his hard cock._

_“Mm?” she hums, sucking on his bottom lip, drawing it away before releasing it. She begins kissing down his neck, his chest, finds a nipple with her mouth and laves her tongue over it. “Did you want something, Robin?”_

_“_ You _,” he groans, a hand tangling in her luscious blonde hair. “Please.” He’s almost aching now, so aroused after eating Regina out, listening to her come on his fingers and tongue._

_“Be more specific,” she teases, sitting up with her hands on his chest, nails lightly scratching at his skin. “Do you want to be inside me? Inside my mouth?” She circles her hips, dragging her wetness over him, slicking up his cock and grinning evilly as his head thumps against the pillow._

_“Anything, Mal, fuck,” he rasps, opening his eyes and pleading with her, hoping she can’t resist his gaze._

_“Anything, hmm?” She taps her chin with one hand, her own eyes sparkling with mischief. “You might regret saying that…”_

_“Gods,_ anything _, Maleficent,_ please _darling.”_

_She pulls away from him, and no, no, that’s not what he wanted at all. But she does, sliding away and finding Regina. She kisses her, Robin’s staring at her in a mixture of disbelief and arousal as she dips her tongue into the well of Regina’s mouth, almost teasingly tasting her before their kiss becomes fast, fierce, Regina moaning out at the sudden change of pace._

_“I want to fuck you,” she says, only a hair’s breadth away from Regina’s lips. “Want to slide inside of you with our strap on and fuck you until you’re screaming for us again. And while I’m fucking you, I want Robin inside of_ me _.”_

_Robin groans, and Regina’s gasping, “Yes, do it,” Mal immediately leaving the bed to go to their closet. It doesn’t take her long to find what she wants in their toy chest, though in that time Robin and Regina have turned toward each other, mouths meeting as hands wander and explore._

_For a moment, Mal simply watches, enjoying the way her two lovers move against one another. She slowly walks back to the bed, smirking as Robin dips his mouth to Regina’s breast, his tongue circling the peak._

_“I’m so glad we’re recording this,” she says as she climbs next to them, the mattress dipping beneath her weight. “I think this is something we’ll enjoy again and again… You two look so good together.”_

_“We’ll look better with you,” Regina manages, voice a little strangled as Robin sucks hard at her nipple._

_Mal smiles, leaning down to kiss her, her fingers teasing the breast Robin’s left alone. “Are you ready for more, Regina?” she asks, skimming her hand down to between her thighs, where she’s still wet from her earlier orgasm._

_“God, yes,” she moans. “I want to feel you inside me… Want to feel Robin fucking you.”_

_“Mm, do you?” she says calmly, almost conversationally, two fingers easily sliding into Regina, pumping in and out a few times to prepare her. “Do you want him to fuck me slow and gentle?” She slows her fingers, lazily drawing them out and then thrusting them back in, her thumb teasing her clit. “Or hard and fast?” She picks up the pace, thrusting them hard and deep, brushing against that special spot inside of her._

_“Oh!” Regina cries out, her hips bucking to meet Maleficent’s fingers. “Hard and fast, please, I need it so bad…”_

_“What if I want it slow?” She slides her fingers out, presses three back in and fucks her slowly with them, enjoying the guttural groan that escapes Regina as she writhes. “What if I want to feel every press of his cock inside of me, deliciously stretching me as he thrusts in and out?”_

_“Mal, please, I don’t care, just — God, just fuck me,” she whines, back arching as she tries to quicken Mal’s thrusts._

_“Since you asked so nicely.” Mal smiles, sliding her fingers out and offering them to Robin. He sucks them clean, his tongue running over her skin to gather every bit of Regina’s wetness that he can, and Regina moans as she watches._

_Mal moves into position then, settling between Regina’s legs and running the fake cock through her heat, slicking it up. She teasingly brushes it against her clit, enjoying the way Regina sighs and wriggles her hips, before finally guiding it to her entrance and slowly pushing in._

_Regina gasps as the dildo enters her, her legs opening further to allow Mal to press in as far as she can. “Oh, God,” she moans, eyes squeezing shut at the pleasure radiating from her core. “Feels so good…”_

_Mal kisses her, tongue sliding deep into her mouth, mimicking the gentle movement of her hips as she slowly thrusts in and out. Robin’s behind her, mouth at her shoulders, kissing and nibbling her skin, his hands running up and down her sides, making her shiver. He simply watches for a bit, enjoying the way Mal’s fucking Regina._

_“Ready for more, little one?” Mal murmurs in Regina’s ear, smiling when she Uh-huhs. She speeds her thrusts then, picking up the pace of her hips so that she’s fucking her a little faster, a little harder, and Regina cries out in pleasure as the head of the cock brushes right against that spot. “Right there, darling?”_

_“Almost,” she gasps, wriggling, squirming to try and get the angle just right. Robin’s the one that urges her knees up Mal’s sides, and she cries out at the shift. “_ There _! Oh, God, right there, Mal!”_

 _“Inside me, Robin,” Mal orders then, slowing her movements once more, but grinding her hips into Regina so she doesn’t lose that spot. “I need you —_ mmm _, fuck, Regina…”_

_Robin doesn’t waste time in positioning himself, letting Mal hold Regina’s knees while he lines up his cock and sinks into Maleficent. He groans instantly at the feel of her wet heat enveloping him, his brain short-circuiting for a moment as the pleasure becomes too much. “Fuck, Mal, so fucking—” His voice trails off, unable to think of the perfect word to describe the feel of her around him._

_“Oh, fuck,” Mal cries out, her hips stopping as she adjusts to his cock inside of her. “Love your cock, Robin, feels amazing inside of me…”_

_“You, too,” he mutters, doing a few testing thrusts as her tightness grips him. “Going to feel so good when you come around me…”_

_Beneath them, Regina whines, her hips twitching, desperate for some sort of stimulation. Robin’s gentle thrusts press Mal against her with every motion, but it’s not enough, not when she’s this aroused for them. “Harder, please,” she begs, one hand gripping Mal’s, the other reaching for Robin’s shoulder and digging in. “God, please, I need you.”_

_“Need you too, darling, need to see you come again,” Mal says, kissing her, and then she thrusts, and it takes a couple of tries, but soon she and Robin are moving together, setting a rhythm that has Regina crying out as the speed increases. Mal voices her own pleasure, burying her face in Regina’s neck as she gasps and moans, breathing out Robin’s name against Regina’s skin._

_Robin grunts and groans, fucking Mal hard and fast, sweat beading on his skin, sliding down his face and into his eyes as he pounds inside of Mal’s unbelievable warmth. “Fucking — hell — so good,” he groans, biting at Mal’s shoulder as pleasure skitters under his skin, igniting his nerves. “Love the way you feel, so perfect, so tight, so wet.”_

_Mal is beyond words, barely manages a moan in acknowledgment as Robin pushes her closer and closer to that edge. The strap on presses right against her clit, dragging over it with every push into Regina, and already she knows it’s going to be so good when she comes._

_“Fuck, that’s it,” Regina encourages, unable to move much with the weight of Robin and Mal pressing her down. All she can do is take it, bent nearly in half as they fuck her, and God, she loves it when they fuck like this. When it feels like both of them fucking her. “God, I love you, so much — both of you —_ oh _! — so much, so good —_ hnnng _oh God!”_

_“That’s it, Regina,” Robin murmurs, breathless as his hips piston into Mal. “Come for us, so beautiful, Gods, both of you are so gorgeous like this…” He bends his head, presses into Mal’s shoulder, wishes he could see her face right now. Loves seeing them both as they come. But he catches a glimpse of the camera, and his blood pounds through his veins as he realizes he’ll get to see it, it’s hovering around them recording it all and he’ll get to see Regina and Mal as they fall apart underneath him._

_“Oh_ fuck _!_ Yes _!” Regina screams, coming hard, her nails scratching into their skin as she shakes and seizes beneath Mal. Mal follows soon after, coming mere moments after Regina, shouting out her own pleasure as her orgasm washes over her._

_Robin grunts, eyes rolling back into his head as Mal’s muscles flutter around him, clamping down and milking his cock as he thrusts a few more times. She draws his orgasm out of him, his body locking in ecstasy as it overwhelms him._

*

The video ends with the three of them cuddling, making jokes about the tape they’ve just made, but David sees none of that. He doesn’t know how he made it through Regina’s first orgasm without coming, but perhaps it’s because he’s not even really touching his cock. He is, but lightly, hoping that it’d take the edge off but it’s only made it worse. Especially with the sounds coming from the TV screen. He’s just resolved to seal his seat in the worst circle of hell, his hand tightening around his dick and pumping faster, spitting into his own palm to make it easier, when he hears keys in the door.

“Fuck!” he whispers, trying to get himself back in his pants and fumble with the remote at the same time, but failing to do either one with enough accuracy to save himself the embarrassment.

It’s Snow, thank every deity out there, because he’d never survive if it was anyone besides her. Then again, considering her face of complete mortification as she takes in her husband with his dick out and porn playing in the background, maybe he could have fared better with someone else.

“David, what in the world—” but before she can finish her sentence, Regina’s crying out Maleficent’s name, and Snow’s eyes get impossibly bigger. “What the hell is that?”

And he always knows things are serious when Snow breaks out the curse words.

“I — It’s not what it looks like!” he stammers, managing to stuff his cock back in his jeans finally. He gets a hold of the remote, pausing the tape, not entirely sure why he didn’t turn it off instead. As it is, Robin, Maleficent, and Regina are locked together, frozen on the cusp of their orgasm, and Snow can’t take her eyes off of it, though her fascination seems less… desirous than his own.

“Are you watching Regina have sex with Robin and Maleficent?” Snow says, her gaze shifting from the pornographic image on screen to his face, though her hazel eyes seem almost unseeing, perhaps momentarily blinded by the trauma of hearing her former stepmother cry out her lovers’ names in the throes of passion.

“I — well — yes, that’s — but I’m not—”

“David. What. The. Hell?” Her voice rises on each successive word, until she’s screaming the last one, and she’s a mixture of disgusted and hurt and mortified. “And you were _aroused_ by this?”

“Regina and Maleficent are—” He stops himself, realizing there’s no good way to end that sentence. “It was in Regina’s home videos! I was just trying to get the material and — I didn’t know what it was, you have to believe me!”

Snow just shakes her head, says, “I can’t talk about this right now. I can’t even look at you right now.” She stares at the TV once more, eyes darting around the image as if she can’t figure out where to look, and David can’t blame her.

The camera is positioned to show them from the side, and even frozen they make a gorgeous image, stopped in ecstatic mid-writhe.

Snow is the one who marches to the TV, taking out the DVD and holding it between two fingers as if it’s dirty just because it’s contents are a sex tape. “How many times do I have to see them having sex?” she mutters to herself, depositing it in the case David helpfully holds out to her. “I am going to have a talk with Regina about this.”

“What? You’re going to tell her?” David gulps, because then she’d know.

“Not _everything_ ,” Snow scowls. “Trust me, I don’t want her to know about your little… crush anymore than _I_ wanted to know about it. God, David, the woman was my stepmother once.”

“I’m sorry,” he offers, and he’s sincere, but his wife shakes her head.

“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight. And tomorrow night. And maybe for the next thirty years, I haven’t decided yet,” she tells him in a tone that brooks no argument, and he nods his head, accepting his fate with grace.

He owes it to her, after she had to find him almost pleasuring himself to her ex-stepmother. He’s just glad _he’s_ not the one giving the video back to Regina. He doesn’t envy Snow that conversation at all.


End file.
